lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Freakyforms: Your Creations, Deadly!
Ever heard of one of the Games seen on Nintendo TV? Yes, its Freakyforms! but did you notice the game they played was a BETA? well, I went on ebay to search for recent 3DS games and I found a eShop Card, I brought the card and waited for the post for like 4 days. With the Japanese 3DS I had, I put the eshop card in, I saw Freakyforms 2 and I brought it. I tested out the game. and it started with a title saying Freakyforms: Your Creations, Deadly! and I said "umm... Ok?" I started on my 1st formee and when I picked the voices, all of them were just demonic. I started in the City, I was supposed to be in the Meadow, My formee said "Man, I hate going for adventures, Well, lets go." The Music playing in the background was this Scary Sonic 6 The Search for Tails song when tails is silver and the logo has R.I.P under it. the Formee started to do things I never told it to do, first, it raped a pig, then it stabbed the pig. The Pig started to make screeching sounds just like if your holding on a bar very hard and walking down stairs (You know what I mean right?) The Pig fell down as my formee put its hand through the pigs mouth. Then the song of Sonic CD American Boss played in the background, My formee's name was "Buddy", Buddy was showing R.I.P. on top of the cow and he killed the cow by suffercating it, he did also say "Sleep tight my friend, let me have your soul and everything will be alright". is this a SEGA version or a Stealing, Torture Edition? I don't understand why sonic songs are creepy sometimes but why did freakyforms use the songs? Did they have permisson from SEGA? anyways I needed to quit then he said "OH NO, IM SO SCARED IM GONNA BE KILLED" then it moved on, There was eggs laying in the basket, I clicked one and it showed blood all over it. I couldn't feel my legs. Formee Fun? or should I say a "FORMEE KILL?" so it showed buddy in the sanctuary and Scout was lying on the floor in the sanctuary. Buddy said "Take that Scout, no one wants to hear your idiotic mouth" Scout's head was growing and growing and growing, Scout turned green and beated up my Formee really hardcore. Then the 3DS turned off, I tried to turn it on but it just turned into a Nintendo DS. Was it based on a Nintendo DS? or was it changed just now? Still, it showed Freakyforms as the Nintendo Ds Game card, I don't know why, but I think the 3DS just had a corrupt kill. I went on the game again, it just showed scout sitting down asleep then his face went small and the screen started to turn all bad graphic. the game was a destroy and the graphics was like a VHS tape. 3D was unresponive and all of the formees from the guys were shown, then it said. R.I.P. Formees. then it just turned into TV static, then you can hardly see it saying "The Formees are coming" flipping around the place and going horizontal and stuff. If you are looking for this, you cannot see it anymore, its SUPER RARE. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Vidya games Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Wall of Text